


worth the wait

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 250 words, A short little drabble, AgentCorp, Baby Things, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, adorably happy alex danvers, like adorable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: A glimpse at the moment when Alex Danvers gets the news she's waited ages for.





	worth the wait

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"Patience... is not something I'm known for."_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

“Anything yet?” Alex asks, pausing her nervous pacing only briefly to peek at the item on the vanity. Lena watches with an amused grin as the woman walks the tiled floor, fingers wringing nervously against her chest. 

“Patience, Director,” Lena replies, catching Alex’s hand on her next pass. A swift tug on the woman’s wrist pulls her to stand between her knees. The CEO glances up at her wife from beneath feathered lashes, knowing that holding her gaze would anchor her, soothe the nervous energy coursing through her veins.

A calloused hand presses to Lena’s jaw, thumb moving gentle circles over her cheek. The brunette leans affectionately into the touch, “Patience is not something I’m known for, Lee. You know that.”

“It’s part of what I love about you,” Lena murmurs, closing the space to smile lazily against her wife’s lips. “I absolutely cannot fathom how you’re going to make it through the next eight months.”

Alex tenses, her hands gripping Lena’s shoulders as she searches her gaze, “Wha-” she blinked, glancing down at the white stick resting to the right of Lena’s thigh. Two prominent pink lines blink back. Lena feels the warmth erupt in her chest as her wife’s reaction shifts from shock to unbridled joy, eyes alight with tears,. “Oh my god, Lee.”

Lena laces her fingers between Alex’s, pulling their hands together over the soft skin beneath her navel, “I love you.”

A radiant smile breaks across Alex’s lips as she whispers, “I love you too, momma.”


End file.
